Strange Changes
by N. A. Elendil
Summary: Strange Changes was under another name on my other user that I took down Please give me feedback. Jou/Seto light yaoi puppyshipping no lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Blasphemous Rumors

Jou never did anything to purposefully anger his father and yet there he lay, his body bore scars, bruises, and evidence of his father's abuse. Rumaki… his father. Jou found little comfort in his bed sheets that night. _Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with? _Jou pondered. Jou's hair clung to his face. Blond streaks fastened with blood and sweat. His body ached, but still he jumped in the shower. He decided it was okay seeing as his father was passed out on the couch. His darker blond hair strewn in every direction, his entire body reeked of some indistinguishable alcohol.

Afterward he dried off tentatively in light of the marks scarring his body and mind. _Make the pain stop. I just_ _want it to end._ Jou cast those thoughts into the void just before he drifted asleep. Jou awoke to a crash; there was no doubt as to the source. The clock read 6:57 A.M. Jou jumped into his clothes, and scooped up his backpack when he heard even louder crashes. They could only be his father tromping around in his usual rage. Jou fled out the window and ran to school, although school wouldn't start for another hour.

_Yugi,_ Joey thought, _Yugi will be there. Maybe I could talk to him. _Jou arrived and saw Yugi waiting for him. Yugi waved.

"Hey Jou! What's up man?" Yugi's cheerful demeanor didn't help Jou's mood at all.

"Hey Jou, what's wrong?"

Jou started to feel the weight of his life fall atop his shoulders, and it hit hard. Seeing his friend's eyes filled with such innocence, a child-like innocence that had long-since been stolen from him, he felt his eyes watering. Jou rushed his best friend to the back of the school. Yugi's crimson hair flew past him like ribbons in the wind. More than anything he did not want an audience.

"Jou… Tell me what's wrong?" _I've never seen Jou cry this hard, something is seriously wrong._ Jou finally decided to tell someone of this burden he harbored in his heart.

"You need to promise not to say anything to anyone," His voice cracked once or twice, despite Jou's best efforts, "promise me you won't, before I say it." Yugi held his right hand in the air without hesitation.

"I promise."

Jou collected his thoughts before he said anything and cleaned up the messy details to spare his friend the worry.

"Well, you know when I was eleven, Shizuka and my mom left for America… Well, you don't know why. They left because my dad was a drunk, he hit her once and she left with Shizuka before he could ever do it again. She wouldn't take me with her, do you know why?" Henry knew this was rhetorical because Jou never spoke of his mother.

"Her last words to me were, 'You'll end up just like him.' She never once thought how that would affect me to stay with him after they left. He blamed me for it. Everyday he…" Henry wasn't satisfied; he would have spoken out if Jou didn't raise his sleeve to reveal the murky violet bruises spotted across his skin.

Yugi hugged him tightly

"I'm so sorry… I should have been there for you more. I'm so sorry." Jou ran out of tears and his throat ran dry.

"Yug', would you mind getting me some water?" Yugi obliged, feeling guilty, he wanted to do anything he could for Jou right now.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're pulling up around the school." Seto Kaiba's chauffeur notified him that his private limo was rounding the corners of the school. Seto caught sight of Jou's face, soaked pink from tears.

"Let me out here." He commanded his driver to stop. _What's up with him? Why is he crying all by himself? Isn't there some kind of friendship law that says you have to be with each other right about now?_ Seto stepped out of the car and toward the boy kneeling on the ground. Jou realized he was being watched. _Does he have some radar thing that tells him when I'm down and where to kick me?_

"What do you want Kaiba?" Jou spat at his rival, as spitefully as his voice would allow. Seto hesitated momentarily. _That Mutt's never had so much bite, what could possibly have him _this_ down? _He knelt down to his level.

"I want to know what's wrong with you Mutt. What in the world could have gotten you this _upset_?" Jou's sleeve was still up around his arm, he tried to cover it before Seto could see the bruises and put two and two together. In his scurried attempt he only drew more attention to his arm and Seto could see everything. Seto's face froze in a stoic, shocked position, his thoughts reflected his face. _What are those? Who would do that to the Mutt? He's so nice to everyone… except me. But I would never hurt him like that._ Seto finally spoke.

"Who did that to you?" He used all his might not to show too much concern in his voice. Jou would never tell Seto who it was; he gave Seto a look that would convey that message. Seto understood and nodded in response. Jou clenched his stomach like it was being torn apart at the thought of his father. Seto didn't know what to do with his conflicting emotions. _He looks like he just needs to be held. Should I? Would he change his mind about me? It'll make no difference, but I have to do something. _Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's huddled form.

Jou's eyes shot wide open. _Is he _hugging_ me? Maybe he _does_ like me. He's helping me when I'm down? He's never done that before._ Jou leaned up giving Seto a confused look. Seto wiped off any remnants of tears left on Jou's face. Jou was silent, deep in his thoughts. _Maybe I should… what's the worst that could happen? He'd slap me, but even if he does, it's worth it._

Jou leaned in to Seto and before Seto knew what was happening, Jou's lips were already on his. Even just as his actions were sinking in they heard Yugi gasp.

"Jou?" Jou woke up from his toxic trance, and ran away with Yugi. Seto was left frozen on the ground. _Did that just happen? Did he just kiss me? Was I wrong about him? Urg! This is too much to take in before school!_ Seto pressed his fingertips to his lips. _Wow._ Seto got up and went about his school day as if nothing had happened but on the inside he was flustered and confused and needed answers.

After School…

Jou was cautious upon entering his home; after a quick survey of the house he deduced that his father wasn't home yet. Jou visibly relaxed, that is until he heard a knock at the door. _Kaiba._

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Seto looked confused and searched within himself for an answer, but found none.

"I don't know… This is your house?" Seto let himself in to the less than cleanly household.

"Yeah, uh… my dad had a (cough) party last night and it got a little out of hand." Then Seto saw a room out of place from the rest of the house. It had a bed and a dresser but not much else, it was clean, untouched.

"Is this yours?" He walked around; the blank walls caught his eye. _It looks like a monk lives here, rather than a teenager, much less the Mutt._

"Kaiba, what are you doing?" Seto moved closer and took Jou's hand.

"Hey man, I don't swing that way," Jou smirked "or did you get confused over that one, little, kiss?" Seto knew it wasn't out of affection, that Jou grazed his cheek, yet he was determined to show him that he did care whether he acknowledged it or not. Seto slapped Jou's hand down and kissed him. _I know he likes me more than this, but he wants me to look like a fool for him. It doesn't matter; he can have it his way._ Seto pondered just before Jou gently pushed him away. Seto needed to ask.

"Why did you kiss me before?" Jou heard the front door slam. _Oh no_.

"Get out! Go, hurry." Jou was trying to push him out the window but Seto was just plain baffled.

"What? Why?" Jou tried pleading with him, but it was too late, his dad had already seen them together.

"Who's he? Your _boyfriend_? Rumaki saved a special spite in his voice for that word. Being the eternal homophobe he was, he threw Joey to the ground in defiance of his closeness to that boy.

"I'll teach you a lesson." Rumaki began to pull off his belt, attempting to beat the rebellion out of him. Seto would not stand for this and struck Rumaki so hard, that he was rendered incapacitated.

"If you ever touch him again, I'll kill you!" Seto warned, Rumaki was now unconscious and Seto was free to help Jou to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Jou was so stunned that all of that actually happened.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." Seto couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Jou, go get your stuff." Jou was perplexed. _What is he thinking?_

"Don't argue Jou, just do it." He nodded and stuffed all of his things inside his backpack. _It's sad that everything I own with any value to it can fit in here._ Jou was saddened, but still did as he was told. Seto took him out side and ran, as Seto clicked a few buttons on his phone. They ran for blocks, when Seto stopped them on a street corner.

"He's the one that hurt you, isn't he? I saw what he was going to do. Jou, why would you stay? Why didn't you tell me, much less Yugi?"

"I can't leave him, he's the only family I have left, Mom and Shizuka left a long time ago. I can't bring myself to hate him." A limo pulled up next to them.

"Come on, let's go" Jou was minutely hesitant but got in none the less.

"Where are we going?" Jou asked, a little uneasy.

"You're going to stay with Mokuba and me for awhile until I can set up an apartment for you." Jou was silent. _He's going to put me up and buy me an apartment? He's lost it._

"What? You're insane if you think I'm going to accept that."

"I'll be damned if you go back to that place, therefore you're not." _That does it, he_ has _lost it. Why is he being so nice to me? He's never even been friendly, let alone generous to anyone before. What does he get out of it?_

"What's the catch? What do you want from me?" Seto sat there staring out the window.

"I don't expect you to do anything for me. Living with him all your life, with what he did to you, warrants any kind of help I can offer. You don't have to pay me back, it doesn't matter." Jou looked at him and couldn't believe that Seto was actually saying that he would help him. Furthermore Seto didn't want anything in return.

"It matters to me, why are you helping me? I thought you hated me?"

"My, my, Mutt it looks like you're not too good at reading people, are you? Anyway, what does it matter why? You're getting help, isn't that enough?" _No, because… You're freaking me out!_ Jou was now completely flabbergasted.

"No, you're confusing me! Last week you cracked my ribs, then you hugged me, then you _kissed_ me, you incessantly call me _Mutt_ and now you're offering me an apartment? I'm getting a lot of mixed signals! Can't you just be clear on anything?" Seto was taken aback by Jou's little monologue.

"_You_ kissed _me_ first! You instigated it, not me. All I did was hug you!" _What is he complaining about?_ Seto questioned to himself.

"I was upset; you comforted me, what did expect me to do?"

"Not that! Definitely not that!" _Is he saying it didn't mean anything?_ Seto still too embarrassed to speak his mind.

"If you didn't want me, then why did you follow me home?" Seto couldn't form a response; he didn't know what to say. He thought he mumbled something like…

"I…uh…" Jou sat back from where he'd leaned forward in their heated discussion. He gave an annoyed, disappointed look. _That's what I thought; I knew he couldn't say anything without putting some kind emotion into it. (Mental sigh) typical Seto._ Much to Jou's surprise he did speak.

"I like you, okay? Are you happy now?" Seto sighed when he saw Jou's shocked expression. Jou couldn't speak, or move. _He said it, Wow, Seto likes me back?_ Jou smiled.

"Now that wasn't so hard to say, was it? Wait, what do you mean 'like'?" Seto's brain was overloading, continually chanting his mantra _Anything but the truth. Anything but the truth. Anything but the truth._

"I mean, I respect you as a friend, I know I told you I hate you, but I guess I don't." _There he goes again, same old Seto._

"Oh, yeah, me too, that's what I was about to say." Jou pretended to chuckle. _Whew, dodged that bullet._ Seto was grateful Jou bought it.

"So, where do you live?" Seto smirked and opened the door of the halted car, extending a hand back to Jou.

"_We_ live here." Seto reminded him that this would also be his home too, for now at least. Jou gazed upon the large mansion in front of him. The large mansion was covered in creamy stones and there were more windows than he could count. It had to be at least four stories high.

"You live here? You said we were going to your house, not a palace!" Seto grabbed his ears.

"Do you use these for anything, other than to take up space? I said you were going to live with Mokuba and I, I never said where." Jou and Seto walked inside and he spoke to Jou in his usual monotone voice.

"Mi casa es su casa. What's mine is yours. I'll show you your room later" Jou turned to him and asked a predictable question.

"Where's the kitchen?" He smirked. Seto returned it for a brief second.

"Not so fast Mutt. I have some rules for you. No girls, no parties, no drugs, for Mokuba's sake of course, you can have all the food you can eat, and we'll have to go shopping. That bag is all you have?" Jou opened it and dumped its contents on the nearest table. On the table, gathered in a jumbled cluster lay all of Jou's belongings.

"A set of clothes, your uniform, pencils, and a deck of cards? You have no sleepwear, no toothbrush? (Sigh) Come upstairs." Jou could only follow him up the marble stairs. He noted the high ceilings throughout the grand house. Jou thought. _So, this how he stays so skinny._ At the third flight he turned in to a hallway draped with taupe walls. He opened the doors to a room and walked over a dresser_. This is his room?_

"You like 'Three Days Grace'?" Jou asked enamored by the posters around his room.

"Among other artists, they're one of my favorites. Here are some clothes you can wear for the time being. Tomorrow we can go out for more." Jou smiled in thanks and set the clothes down on his king-sized bed. _That bed is big enough for five people._ He looked around Seto's room to find many C.D.'s from his favorite artists that he would kill to own. He rummaged through the stacks and awed at his taste in music.

"What is it?" Seto asked at the teen, gallivanting around his room like it was his own, Jou looked puzzled.

"I just never thought you were into this stuff. I love Three Days Grace, but this C.D. doesn't come out for a month. How did you get it?" Seto smirked at his connections.

"I'm sponsoring their concert, they gave it to me."

"You mean Adam Gontier gave this to you? Cool! That's awesome! I'm really jealous!" Jou looked at it as if it were gold. Seto could see the delight on his face, and decided to do something nice for him.

"You want to listen to it later?" Jou looked up and smiled with a certain glint in his eyes, the sun reflected off his hair, making him appear to be the epitome of happiness. _How he can look so convivial after all that he's been through? It almost makes you forget that he could have ever been sad at all._ Seto moved toward him, providing a distraction.

"Well, do you want to get settled in your room before dinner? Mokuba will be getting back from lessons soon and he's going to be all over you."

"Sure, where is it?" Seto obliged to show him across the hall, into a room of equal size. There was much more furniture in his new room than he had ever had. A large bed sat at its center, a balcony fronted with French doors sat adjacent to the left. To the right lay a bureau and a grand vanity mirror. The room and its furnishings all carried a dark modern theme. Jou surveyed the room and gawked at his newfound possessions.

"Thank you, this is so much more than I deserve." Seto discerned more than gratitude in his voice, Jou sounded like he was genuinely overwhelmed.

"It's the least I can do, don't worry about it," a beeping noise came Seto's pocket and he sighed, "I've got work to do, I'll be on the forth floor if you need anything." He turned and walked out of the room. Jou fell back on the enormous bed and changed out of his ratty clothes into something Seto gave him. He heard his stomach rumble and decided to go downstairs for a bite.

After rummaging through every cabinet, he found some pop-tarts tucked away. Jou was half way through eating them when he heard the front door slam. He was reminded of all the times his father had done that, he immediately ducked down before he saw Mokuba enter the room.

"Who a-are y-y-you?" Mokuba stuttered out of fear, with a baseball bat in-hand.

"Mokuba, whoa, it's just me." Jou calmed down and got up, very relieved to see that it was only Mokuba. Mokuba lowered his bat and relaxed.

"Oh, hey Jou, Whatcha' doin' here? Eating my pop-tarts, wearing big bro's clothes, you guys didn't-" Jou cut him off.

"Hey! No way, are you crazy? What is your brother teaching you?" Jou felt violated by the fourteen-year-old, who didn't like being yelled at.

"Okay, jeez, but look at it from my perspective. What would you think?" Jou stopped yelling, he knew how much he hated it when his father would yell at him.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that." Seto entered the room. _Who is yelling down there? _He saw Mario and smiled.

"Hey Mokie!"

"Seto!" Mokuba ran to his brother and gave him a big hug.

"Squeezy hug!" Mokuba squeezed Seto very tightly as he exhaled.

"One day you're gonna crack my ribs, you know?" Mokuba let go and looked back at Jou, still clad in his brothers' favorite T-shirt.

"Seto, why is Jou wearing you're favorite T-shirt?" Mokuba whispered to Seto.

"Because he needed some clothes. Sorry, I was going to tell you, he's going to be staying with us for awhile." Mokuba was bemused.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jou but, why are you staying with us?" Jou scratched his head trying to find a euphemism to give Mokuba. _How am I gonna explain this one?_

"My dad kicked me out." He eventually decided to consult with Seto before he said anything else about it, in case he didn't want Mokuba to know.

"Why would he kick you out? That's not right; he's supposed to take care of you!" Mokuba came toward him and gave him a hug like he did with Seto. Jou smiled because he knew that he would be taken care of here.

"You're right Mokie, but we're going to take care of him from now, and we'll do it right." Seto relayed his thoughts to Mokuba, glancing at Jou, he pet Mokuba's head; he grunted some kind of affirmative sound.

"Seto, what room's he staying in? Could I show him mine?" Mokuba was overly enthusiastic, like he'd had some kind of stimulant. Seto noticed his hyperactive behavior.

"What flavor of Monster did you have?"

"Assault! Oops (sigh) sorry Seto." Seto closed his eyes and sighed careful not to get too upset.

"You know you're not supposed to have that, Mokuba Hanamari Kaiba." Mokuba cringed at the use of his full name.

"I know but, I love that stuff, the rest is in the fridge." He added the last part in a defeated, sorrowful tone. He gathered the rest and dumped it in the sink. As he spilt it down the drain he remarked.

"This is really bad for you, inside and out. When did you 'kill it'?" Seto needed to know when he had finished the can of poisonous fluid.

"Ten minutes ago." Seto moved to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"It was Assault, right? That's the worst one out of them all. In twenty minutes you'll feel extremely jittery and get bad shakes, in half an hour you'll feel the worst stomachache you've ever had. When that happens, take two of these and call me, okay?" Seto pat his head again. _He's gonna get it so bad. Oh, I feel horrible for him._

"Well, didn't you want to show him you room?" Moukuba's face lit up; he nodded and dragged Jou up the stairs. He and Jou arrived at a room down the hall from his own, and took a look around.

"What are you interested in, I got a lot of music, Seto gave me most of it to me as presents from Christmas. Christmas is my favorite holiday Seth and I spend the whole day together. We watch movies and pop popcorn, it's really fun because there's no one else around that he's gotta act tough for-"

"Mokuba, calm down, are you shaking?" He nodded; Jou led him to the bed and sat him down.

"I'll get Kaiba." He leaned over the stairs railing, "Kaiba, come up here!" He yelled downstairs hoping that Kaiba heard him. Seto was soon upstairs holding Mokuba from behind, keeping him steady.

"Did you take the medicine I gave you?" Mokuba shook his head, pulled the pills from his pocket and swallowed them. He was acting like a compass at the North Pole; he couldn't control the ache he felt at the pit of his stomach.

"I'll go get you some water." Jou thought that he might want to leave them alone for awhile_. I feel so useless I may as well do something to help._ Mokuba grabbed his sleeve, preventing his from leaving.

"Please stay, I'd feel better if you did." He went over and held the two together, like they would fall apart if he hadn't. Although Mokuba had an ulterior motive for keeping Jou in the room, his thoughts were conniving. _The longer he stays the better chance I have of figuring out why he and Seto are suddenly closer._ After some time Mokuba got up.

"I'll be right back." He ran toward the bathroom.

Jou's hand was still on Seto's back, until Seto looked at him when he jerked his hand away and stood up.

"It looks like he's getting better, so I'm going to turn in for the night." He hastened down the hall and sat back at the closed door. _That was intense, I don't know why, but just now I felt like Mokuba was my little brother too. He's such a sweet kid; I hate to see him hurt like that. Maybe I could be apart of his life too. _Jou found a pair of pajamas on his bed with a note beside them reading…

_Thought these would fit best,_

_Sweet dreams_

_-S.K. _

Jou smiled and chuckled to himself_. I think I like this new and improved Kaiba._ Jou fell asleep with a smile on his face. The next morning he woke up to Mokuba jumping on his bed.

"C'mon Jou, get up; it's time for school, you're gonna be late for breakfast!" Jou got up, pulled Mokuba down and started tickling him.

"I'm gonna getcha' you little squirt!" Mokuba was laughing uncontrollably, gasping for air. Jou would let up now and then to give him air. Seto walked in and Jou noticed right away.

"Come on Seto, help me get him!" Seto came over and helped to feed the morning joy. Mokuba screamed out.

"Your turn!" He flipped over on Jou and tickled him until he was blue in the face. Afterward they all went downstairs for breakfast. They sat down at the dining room table and began to eat.

Mokuba was apparently really hungry for the amount of food he ate. Seth and Joey continued to talk about school.

"What class do you think is the hardest?" Jou inquired.

"English, of course. Miss Jones is the worst."

"Simon says dance! I'm not dancing in the middle of class, to no music, she's insane." Joey smiled as he alluded to the English memorization games he endured in English class. _Wow, I guess we have more in common than I thought._ Seto chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Jou didn't know what in the world he was laughing about.

"Do you remember last week when she tried to demonstrate 'baseball'?" Jou busted out laughing, careful not to spew out the food he was eating.

_~o~_

_**A.N. If I get any requests to finish this story I will. However this story is not a slash and slash is my specialty. I will be doing a slashy-ier version of this after Christmas, this was just a PG school assignment that I wrote a year ago and felt the need to share.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.) Herro, me again. I apologize for the OOC-ness in the previous chapter I was told to make minor personality changes to avoid "a crutch" but I will try as hard as I can to stay true to the characters this time. (Somewhere in the universe Seto Kaiba is cursing me out… "Stupid bastard… I don't _do_ tickle fights")**

"**What is it?" Jou didn't know what in the world he was laughing about.**

** "Do you remember last week when she tried to demonstrate 'baseball'?" Jou busted out laughing, careful not to spew out the food he was eating. **

"Makurama-sensei's face when he saw the broken window was priceless" Jou remarked after his laughing fit was under control. Seto furrowed his brow at the new piece of information.

"I wish I'd seen that, truly a 'Kodak moment'" Seto alluded to the quintessential 'American expression's' Ms. Jones recounted little more than a week ago. Jou chuckled at this new-found human side he'd experienced of Seto; however this was cut short by Mokuba's _very _loud announcement of the time.

"Seven-fifty! Seto! Seto, c'mon we gotta' go, homeroom starts in ten minutes!" Seto closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't even want to think about what they're _not_ teaching you in school." _'C'mon? Gotta?' Hel'l be writing lines for a week. _He proceeded to get up and collect his briefcase turning back, not even the full way around, to Jou. "You ready?" He'd reverted to his unfeeling demeanor and melancholy stature as if he were no longer allowed to be otherwise in light of his younger brothers' announcement. Jou looked at him incredulously, awe-struck at the sudden change in Seto. _What's his deal?_

"Yeah man, my bag's at the door." Jou sauntered to his backpack in the foyer with a confused look plastered on his face. He reached the door and found Mokie flying past him with a piece of toast dangling from his mouth.

The limo ride to school was filled with a less than bearable silence. Seto was staring out the window, he donned his best royal blue, uniform coat and matching pants.

His brother munched on his toast while engrossed in the in latest Kaiba Corp technology, a hand-held dueling device capable of syncing-up with servers and users around the globe through the internet. This allows duelists to hone their skills with people in other countries who've developed their own methods or strategies. Or at least that's how Seto had explained it to him. It hadn't even hit the shelves yet.

Mokuba was only in "single-player mode". Pitted against a computer, at Seto's request; his exact words were. _'Mokuba if you are to take over Kaiba Corp. you'll need to know something about the games we create'_

Mokuba's need to play at expert level, never quitting, came from his own internal desire to impress his brother. When Mokuba had finally vanished from the car, leaving Seto and Jou on their own, the silence became overwhelmingly awkward.

"So you're not even gonna' talk to me?" Jou waited for his answer with baited breath, but as Seto gave no indication of response Jou continued to vent his frustrations.

"Why are you different again- I mean the same- but wrong… Damnit Kaib' you know what I'm trying to say" Jou's eyes narrowed, fixed on Kaiba's every move; and yet Kaiba showed an utter disregard for Jou, pointedly staring out the window. It infuriated Jou to no end and he had no problems expressing it.

"What's your deal? Why are you a bastard again? I thought you were past that crap?" Seto looked up and gave Jou the 'Kaiba glare of death' but it wouldn't work this time, Jou was too confused, too pissed, too hurt.

"You're only ever nice when we're alone and now you're not even that. What did I do? I… thought you liked me." Seto closed his eyes and sighed once again. He was trapped, he had to answer him now or lose him. _Could I live with that? Knowing that I pushed him away? No. _Seto summed his courage, took in a breath and spoke.

"I like you… a lot, and to be honest… it's frightening. You're the only person I have feelings for. Look, I have a company to run, and at my age, that means I can't be distracted, by anything. At home is different, outside means I have to be on point, at the top of my game…" Jou looked at him for a minute.

"So what you're saying is: you don't like to be a bastard, 'cause you like me? And when you're in public, you have to be a bastard but at home you won't be?" Jou held his breathe waiting for Seto to speak again.

"Can you handle that?" Jou smiled, leaned over to Seto and pushed his lips against his. Kaiba didn't resist, he was surprised but returned his kiss with such fervor, and such longing passion that Jou thought it was another person. Another side of Seto awakened and took control, and apparently this had been waiting an eternity to do just this. When they finally broke apart for air Seto was the first to speak.

"You want to take this back to my place? We've already missed homeroom and I think Isono may be getting a bit uncomfortable." Jou didn't need time to think, didn't flinch or look away from Seto; a curt nod was his only response, and Seto needed only that before command Isono to drive them home.

Seto and Jou scarcely got in the door before they started sucking face. **(A.N. Hehe)** Seto started stripping Jou of his coat, next his t-shirt. He marveled at the boy before him, he had a nice build and a few modestly handsome muscles but Seto couldn't see anything passed the bruises, deep purple, some yellowing, some broke skin but all were wide and all looked painful.

"I didn't know they were that bad, we shouldn't-"

"I want to. They look worse than they feel. And," Jou took Seto's chin in his hand forcing Seto to look him in the eye. "Kaiba, I want this." Kaiba shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll make sure you don't"

**A.N. Okay so I suck at endings' but it's better than the 'mid-conversation fiasco of Chapter one' right? The blasphemous rumors part of this is that everyone at school will be talking about why the hell Jou _and_ Seto decided to _not_ show up on the same day. Please review! Let me know if this is an epic fail, tekudasai. Domo! ^.^**


End file.
